


He's Sherlock.

by queerholmcs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, SO, inspired by a tumblr post, nothing really happens but it's definitely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerholmcs/pseuds/queerholmcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does all that anyway.</p>
<p>A Scandal in Belgravia Battersea scene AU, where it actually is Mycroft waiting for John.  Based on <a href="http://heyshezza.co.vu/post/98929768341/couldntpossiblycomment-do-you-ever-wonder-how">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Sherlock.

"You know, we could just meet in a cafe one of these days," John grumbled, reluctantly following the nameless assistant through the maze of halls.  "Or I'm sure he's got my phone number."

 

She ignored him - he wasn't convinced she had heard a word to begin with - and turned abruptly and left.  John sighed.  This was his stop, then.

 

"He's writing sad music," he called out to the shadows.  "Doesn't eat.  Barely talks, only to correct the television."  He searched for some sign that someone was hearing him.  "I'd say he's heartbroken, but..."

 

"But?"

 

There he was.  Mycroft.

 

"He's Sherlock, he does all that anyway," John finished, stepping towards the man.

 

Mycroft examined the handle of his umbrella.  "I've known him his whole life.  He doesn't do heartbroken."

 

"What, not even some girl - or, boy or - someone - at school when he was a kid or something?"

 

"No," Mycroft answered shortly.  "Decidedly not."

 

John sighed.  "Then he's just being Sherlock.  He does that.  The sulking thing."

 

"Oh?"

"Yes.  Quite often, actually.  Turns his back to the world and doesn't budge for days on end."

 

"No, he doesn't."

 

John blinked.  "What are you talking about, of course he does.  I see it all the time."

 

Mycroft gave him the signature 'Christ I am surrounded by goldfish' Holmes look.  "You see it all the time."

 

The next few words were exchanged silently, in a matter of seconds.

 

'Yes, that's what I just said...'

 

'Do think about what you're saying.'

 

'Sherlock acts heartbroken around me, is that it?'

 

'Now you're getting it.'

 

"...oh," John finally said aloud.

 

Mycroft nodded.  "Do be careful."

 

There was a noise from somewhere behind John, and he turned just in time to see the familar silhoutte running off again.  When he looked back towards where Mycroft had been to excuse himself, the elder Holmes had already vanished.

 

Well.  This would be interesting.


End file.
